earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 1
Characters * Connor Hawke * Kit * Ellie MacKay * Damian Wayne * Jaime Reyes * Virgil Hawkins * Mia Kent Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * November 8th 2015, 1027 Local Time VOX Archive * Kit: clacking Interesting... * Damian Wayne: What? * Kit: I'm just... hmm... clacking * Damian Wayne: You're just 'what'? * Kit: There's an encrypted cache of data here... See? * Damian Wayne: I see you pointing at numbers on the screen. What is the significance? * Kit: This should all just be formatting scripts in this folder, but this file here is strangely large. When I go to open it... click I get this. * Damian Wayne: Gibberish. * Kit: Precisely. It's nonsense. It's encrypted. This isn't written like script coding. This... may take a while. * Damian Wayne: sigh How long? * Kit: I... I don't know. The ghost I summoned to help me isn't an ARGUS grade coder. sigh I might need a moment. footsteps, sigh, footsteps, clatter, water cooler dispensing water, pause, gulp, gulp, sigh I think I need a new ghost. I'm going to need an hour or two to scour the internet for obituaries to find us the name of the right kind of hacker that might be able to break this level of encryption. * Damian Wayne: What are you waiting for then? Go do it! * Kit: Can't I finish my drink first? * Damian Wayne: sigh If you must... * Connor Hawke: opens: 2 instances Hey guys, any luck? * Damian Wayne: Close the door! * Connor Hawke: I was... closes See? chuckle Nervous about being caught? * Jaime Reyes: Nah, he's just typical asshat Damian... * Virgil Hawkins: Haha, good one, Jaime. * Damian Wayne: Reyes, I told you if you and Hawkins wished to play your card game in here, you had to be silent. * Virgil Hawkins: Whoa, no way was that part of the deal. * Damian Wayne: Yes, it was. * Jaime Reyes: No, I'm afraid not, dude. Virgil's right. * Virgil Hawkins: Yeah, man, the deal was to 'stay out of your way'. Nothing was said about us being quiet. * Damian Wayne: sigh Whatever... What is she doing here? * Ellie MacKay: Nice to see you two, Damian... groan * Connor Hawke: Oh, Ellie? I decided to fill her in. * Damian Wayne: Why? * Connor Hawke: Uh, she's my girlfriend, dude... I tell her stuff. * Damian Wayne: No one said you could do that. * Connor Hawke: Right, because I didn't ask permission. * Damian Wayne: You should have! * Connor Hawke: Uh, no, I shouldn't... because I'm the class leader, remember? * Damian Wayne: That matter is still under appeal... and regardless, even if you are the class leader, this is my case! * Mia Kent: clears Ahem? * Damian Wayne: Our case. * Mia Kent: magazine closed, magazine set on wooden surface, clatter, footsteps Damian, relax, okay? Ellie's not going to tell anyone. Right, Ellie? * Ellie MacKay: chuckle Yeah, why would I? You think I wan you guys getting in trouble and kicked out? No way! You guys are my friends. * Damian Wayne: Fine, what skills do you bring to the table? Are you skilled in computer decryption? * Ellie MacKay: No... * Damian Wayne: footsteps Of course. As I figured. Useless. * Ellie MacKay: Are you? * Damian Wayne: No. * Ellie MacKay: Well then I guess we're both useless, huh? * Damian Wayne: ... * Connor Hawke: chuckle Okay, let's just all take a step back and breathe, okay? chuckle Yeah, there we go. Doesn't that feel better? * Damian Wayne: No, but if we could crack this code I'd feel better. * Virgil Hawkins: footsteps Hey, how about I send the file to my friend Frieda? * Damian Wayne: No, there is already too many people who know about this. * Virgil Hawkins: Oh, so Conner can bring his girlfriend in on this, but I can't bring mine? * Mia Kent: Since when is Frieda your girlfriend? * Virgil Hawkins: Well, chuckle she's a girl and a friend... and, uh, well there was that time we kissed, but- sigh Look, it's complicated and this is neither the time nor place to dis- * Damian Wayne: I agree with Virgil. No one cares about his romantic insecurities. Let us focus on the real issue. * Virgil Hawkins: ... groan * Jaime Reyes: Hey, butt out of this? Okay? * Damian Wayne: Excuse me? * Jaime Reyes: Huh? Oh! chuckle Did I say that out loud? My bad... I was talking to the scarab. * Mia Kent: Wait, does Khaji-Da have something to say about this? * Jaime Reyes: Oh, don't get him started, Mia... He already never shuts up. * Mia Kent: Yeah, but he is a machine from an advanced civilization, right? Maybe he can crack this encryption. * Jaime Reyes: scoff I doubt it. He's been of no use with helping me pass my classes at school... gasp Ow! What the hell,man? pause Yeah, I know you can hear me. You can always hear me! pause Fine, I'll let you look at the code but no more shocks for the rest of the week! Deal? sigh, clatter, footsteps Okay, let me see this code... footsteps Yeah, okay, this is a good enough look for you? * Damian Wayne: 6 instances, pause Well? Anything? * Jaime Reyes: You sure about that? sigh He says it's not encrypted. * Kit: It's not? * Ellie MacKay: Yeah, looks pretty encrypted to me... and I'm not a computer nerd or anything. * Jaime Reyes: Yeah, well, it's gibberish to us because it's not a human language. It's an alien language written phonetically using our alphabet and various other symbols and numbers as placeholders for sounds that the human body can't replicate. * Connor Hawke: Aliens? Seriously? I don't know, man, seems far-fetched. * Mia Kent: Does it now? * Connor Hawke: chuckle Oh, right... My apologies, Mia. I forget how weird of a world we live in... * Damian Wayne: Okay, well, if it is an alien language, what does it say? * Jaime Reyes: Well, Khaji? You heard him. What's it say? scoff Uh, no way I can replicate that for them. How about telling me what it says in English? sigh What do you mean it's difficult to translate? sigh Okay, can you- I don't know, paraphrase it or something? * Mia Kent: Well? Can it? * Virgil Hawkins: Yeah, Jaime, come on, man... Don't leave us in suspense. What is it? * Jaime Reyes: Okay, hold on, guys... He's explaining it. pause Okay... Uh, so if I'm following, it's math? * Kit: Math? * Ellie MacKay: What does that even mean? * Jaime Reyes: Wait, I'm being corrected. pause Chemistry? * Connor Hawke: Is it the formula for the Red-K? * Damian Wayne: We already have that, though... * Jaime Reyes: No, not a formula... sigh No,Khaji says it's more like an equation... an incomplete one. * Virgil Hawkins: An equation? An equation for what? * Jaime Reyes: Whoa, what was that, Khaji? gasp You sure, man? Okay... Uh, guys, there's a bit about where the equation comes from, too. gasp, sigh Conner, they got it from torturing your mother in Arkham... * Ellie MacKay: Oh no... Conner, are you going to be okay? * Connor Hawke: sigh Yeah, I'll be fine... I'm... I... I think I know what equation the scarab is talking about, guys. * Damian Wayne: Wait... Is this about Nyssa's prophecies? * Connor Hawke: Yeah, cuz, but it's about so much more than that. I think Red-K is some sort of mind control agent. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Red-K Investigation Storyline. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Kid Eternity. * Story continues in VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 2. * The name of the VOX Box is a reference to Nyssa's alias. Links and References * VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Connor Hawke/Appearances Category:Kid Eternity/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Jaime Reyes/Appearances Category:Virgil Hawkins/Appearances Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances Category:Red-K Storyline